


The Ranch

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared, a successful actor, visits a B&B ranch to get away for a while after a bad break up. What he finds once he's there, is unexpected and changes his life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: **The beta was done by the awesome supernaturalgrl.**

**********

* * *

Jared was having a bad day, a bad week. Hell, it seemed like it’d been a whole month of horrible. He was talking to his friend, Jack, on the phone. 

 

“Dude, I just need to get away. Go somewhere that I won’t be bothered. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love my fans…but I need a break from it all. Just get away where I can take a walk and relax.” Jared paused a moment. “You think I’m a prick, huh?”

 

“No, not at all. I’m just looking for a phone number. You remember last year when I went on vacation for a few weeks?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I went to a ranch B&B. Well,” Jack laughed, “it’s not exactly a B&B, because she only allows one guest. It’s up in Montana. Man the place is awesome. The house is huge, and your room – it’s like a suite. Your own bathroom, sitting area, separate bedroom. They have video games, big screen T.V…it’s just awesome dude.”

 

“Huh. They uh, pretty much leave you alone?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah. They do. There’s just the lady who owns the ranch and one live in hand. There are others who work there, but the rest of them come and go.” Jack paused, thinking how he wanted to ask the question burning in his mind. “Jar, you really think that being alone is a good thing right now?”

 

Jared chuckled. “I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t sound fine. Man, I just think that you need somebody to talk to. You keep holding it all in, you’re gonna…”

 

“You got that number?” Jared interrupted.

 

~X~X~

 

A week later, Jared was standing outside the airport hailing a cab to take him to the ranch. Thankful that he was able to get one quickly, he got in and told the driver where he needed to go. 

 

It was about a thirty minute drive, and now he understood why the lady, Mrs. Davies, had insisted on having someone picking him up. But Jared didn’t mind the expense, it wasn't like he couldn’t afford it.

 

When the cab pulled into the long gravel drive, Jared couldn’t believe the beauty surrounding him. Directly in front of him was the house; the backyard view was gorgeous mountains. There were lush trees surrounding the home, and a large field with several horses. He felt like he could stay here forever, and he hadn’t even been inside yet. He saw a man in the field with a colt. He was, simply put – gorgeous. His muscled arms showed through his tight t-shirt, his jeans were snug against his perfect ass. Jared shook his head, “Whoa!” he mumbled. _‘Never felt like that before’_ he thought.

 

The cab came to a stop outside the home. He paid the cabbie, opened his door and got out, pulling his suitcase from the trunk.

 

The front door of the house opened and a small sixty-something lady greeted him with a hug and a “C’mon in!” She showed him around the house, told him what times meals were served, and then took him up to his room. “Now, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. Anything you want, I can make and if I can’t make it, Jensen will go get it for you.”

 

“Who’s Jensen?” Jared inquired.

 

“Oh, he’s my, well, I hate to call him my ranch hand, because he’s much more than that - he's like my son,” she let out a giggle. “I guess I should say grandson since he’s a young thing like you. But don’t you worry - he won’t bother you. He just looks after everything for me. He’s a blessing, that’s for sure. If you decide that you want to go horseback riding, you let him know. He’ll saddle up Brago for you.”

 

“Ah, who’s the Lord of the Rings fan?” Jared smiled.

 

Mrs. Davies frowned slightly. “I don’t know anything about that, not much into television or the movies, but he’s Jensen’s horse. But he's the gentlest horse we have here, so he’s good for guests and beginners.” She smiled at Jared and patted his arm, “You get all settled in, and come on down for dinner in an hour. You just make yourself at home, alright?”

 

Jared propped his suitcase against the wall and stretched out on the king sized bed. His body sunk into the soft thick comforter; the bed was nice and soft, too. He felt his body relaxing, felt sleep trying to take over.

 

~X~X~

 

Jared's eyes snapped open. He looked around and noticed that it was dark in his room. He switched on the lamp by the bed and looked at his watch. Twelve thirty – “fuck” he growled in frustration. He was hungrier than hell, and the little old lady was probably in bed. Jared wrinkled his brow and thought, well, I am paying to be here, surely it won’t be a big deal to go to the kitchen and find myself something to eat, and she did tell me to make myself at home....

 

He opened the door and quietly made his way through the house to the kitchen. He pushed through the swinging door and walked to the fridge. Looking inside, he moved things around, nothing really catching his eye. As he shut the door, he saw a cake – minus a few slices -- sitting on the bottom shelf. He reached in and pulled it out. When he turned around, he yelped in fright, the cake hitting the floor with a nice, messy splat. There was a man sitting in the dark at the table. “Shit man, you scared the crap outta me!”

 

The man stood and walked to the light, flipping the switch. “Sorry man, I didn’t want to say anything because I was afraid that I would scare you, I didn’t think that you saw me.”

 

Jared stood in awe of the man before him. It was the man from the field. Jared had simply never seen such beauty, such perfection. The man held out his hand, “I’m Jensen.”

 

Jared shook his hand, “Jared.”

 

Jensen smiled, “Yeah, I know. I – uh – I’m a fan.”

 

Jared blushed. Actually blushed. ‘What in the hell is wrong with me’, he wondered. ‘Why is this guy making me….’

 

“You have chocolate cake on your feet,” Jensen spoke, breaking Jared’s concentration. 

 

Jensen walked to the sink and pulled several paper towels from the rack and grabbed the trash can, making his way back to Jared’s side. He squatted down and started to pick up the cake with his bare hands…not the towels he had pulled off. 

 

Jared found himself imagining Jensen tracing a path along his chest with his chocolate covered finger, then his full lips descending on his chest, licking it off of his body. He suddenly shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the daydream he’d just had. 

 

“You might want to sit down and wipe your feet off. You get chocolate icing all over Carol’s carpet, she’ll whack you with a broom. And believe me, you don’t want her hitting you with that thing. She’s got a mean swing!”

 

Jared laughed, looking down at his feet. “Yeah, the chocolate would leave quite a mark, huh?”

 

“So would Carol’s broom, believe me. I’ve been hit with it a few times.”

 

Jared sat down and began the task of wiping the icing from his feet. He had noticed that Jensen seemed…a bit close to him, but he didn’t look up for fear of what he might say, what he might do.

 

Jensen reached out and touched the side of his face, wiping down the edge of his chin. Jared looked up - Jensen’s face was only inches from his. “You, uh…you had cake on your face. I guess that was a ten on the splatter scale.” Jensen laughed as he made his way to a small closet. He pulled open the door and got a swiffer mop out and put on the cleaning cloth. 

 

Jared got up from the floor and watched him clean up the rest of the mess. “Sorry I made such a mess for you to clean up.”

 

“Shit happens, don’t worry about it.”

 

~

 

An hour later, they were still sitting at the table talking, eating on a jar of pickles. “You like being an actor?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared answered. “I really do. It’s hard sometimes, the hours kill you – and it’s really hard to find people that you…”

 

“Trust?” Jensen finished.

 

Jared nodded, looking down, sad.

 

“I guess it is. You never know if they want something else, your money or if they want you to help them get famous too, huh?” 

 

Jared didn’t answer, only raised his eyebrows.

 

“You just get out of a relationship?” 

 

“That obvious?” Jared replied.

 

“I just know pain when I see it. She use you?” Jensen asked.

 

“Not so much in the beginning. But toward the end of the relationship, yeah. I still couldn’t see it though, not until it was over.”

 

“Who broke it off?”

 

“I did. I went over to her place and found her fucking one of my friends.”

 

“I’m sorry. It’s gotta be tough.”

 

“Yeah. You’d think that once I figured out that she was using me, it wouldn’t hurt but…” Jared scoffed, “it still does.”

 

Jensen reached out and touched the top of Jared’s hand. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Jared then did something that he couldn’t believe of himself; he turned his hand over and threaded his fingers into Jensen’s. Both men locked eyes, Jared pulled on his hand, pulling him closer. Jensen leaned in slowly. His tongue slipped past his full luscious lips, curling down to lightly lick the bottom one, gently wetting it. His head tilted to the left. Jared’s heart began to pound. The anticipation of those lips against his was making his breath come in short pants. His face was only inches away…Jensen’s free hand slid up to the back of Jared’s head – sliding through his bed-head hair, pulling his face closer, closing those last few inches between their lips.

 

When their lips touched, it felt like electricity was coursing through Jared’s veins. He let go of Jensen’s hand and pulled him closer, wanting to feel his body pressed hard against his own. They stood, Jensen walking him backward. Jared’s back hit the wall, and Jensen pressed his body flush against him. He could feel Jensen’s bulge starting to grow hard, pressing into his thigh. 

 

Jensen pressed his tongue against Jared’s lips, begging for entrance. When Jared opened his mouth and felt his tongue enter, sweeping, darting, tasting him, his knees started to buckle. When Jensen’s hand slid under his shirt and started to snake up his chest, Jared pushed him back. “I’m sorry. I can’t. Please don’t be ma…”

 

Jensen smiled and pressed a finger against his lips. “It’s alright, I’m not mad. I can wait.” He leaned in and kissed him again. A simple closed mouthed kiss. Jensen ran his hand down the side of his face, “It’s alright, ok? Don’t flip out, I’m really not mad.”

 

“I’m just...I’m still fucked up over the whole thing with my ex that I just,” he paused, shook his head and continued, “it’s not fair to you. I can’t use someone just to make me feel better. I’m sorry.” Jared turned and left the kitchen, heading back upstairs to his room.

 

~X~X~

 

Jared didn’t sleep well. He had tossed and turned, his mind working furiously on what had happened between him and Jensen. He didn’t know why he was attracted to him. He had never been into guys before. Was this just a thing that he was feeling because he was hurting, and if he didn’t indulge himself in Jensen, the only other choice would be an old lady or a horse? That thought made him shudder, then laugh. “A horse?” he said out loud.

 

He managed to get around two hours of sleep, waking as the sun peeked through the large patio door. He crawled out of bed, used the restroom, washed his hands, brushed his teeth and walked to his balcony. The air was cool, but not cold. It was going to be a beautiful day, the sky was already a bright blue hue. He looked out across the grounds, watching the horses. He heard a loud whistle. Jensen was standing at the fence. His whistle not only caught Jared’s attention, but also one of the horses.

 

A beautiful brown horse trotted up to him and nuzzled into his face. Jensen kissed the horse on his nose. Jared sat down and watched as Jensen stroked the animal lovingly. He could see his mouth moving, but he was too far away to hear what he was saying. Jared stood, walked back into his room and pulled on his shoes. 

 

He walked to the corral, toward Jensen, who was now sitting on the fence, his horse still close – apparently relishing the loving attention from his master.

 

“He’s beautiful,” Jared said. 

 

“Morning,” Jensen said. “Did you sleep alright?”

 

“Naw, not so much. Too much on my mind, ya know?”

 

Jensen smiled, “This is Brago, he’s my baby.”

 

Jared reached out and stroked the horse. “He’s magnificent.” Jared looked up as a white horse neared. “Hmmm, would this happen to be Shadowfax?”

 

Jensen smiled, “You know your Lord of the Rings.”

 

“Yeah, I love the books, love the movies.”

 

“Hey Shadow, c’mere boy,” Jensen said, followed by the click of his tongue. The horse came up to him and nuzzled him in the same fashion as Brago did. “Would you like to go for a ride?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared’s face blushed, he wasn’t thinking about riding the horses. “Uh, yeah that’d be great.”

 

Half an hour later, they were riding down the trail, side by side. Jared on Brago, Jensen on Shadowfax.

 

They rode and talked for close to an hour, when they finally broke into a clearing. There was a small lake nestled there. Jensen was off of his horse and patted Shadowfax on the rear. The horse trotted off toward the green grass and began to graze. “Come on down, I won’t bite…unless you want me to,” Jensen grinned. Jared slid off of Brago and he, too, headed toward the grass where Shadowfax had gone.

 

“This is really nice, having your own small lake.”

 

“Yeah, I like to come out here and sit by the water and read, even take a nap sometimes. I just sit out here and relax.” Jensen sat down on the ground, his back against a large tree. He spread his knees, his legs falling open. He looked up and patted the ground between his legs. Jared took the offered seat and leaned back against his chest. Jensen slid his hands around his waist, but left them hanging loosely. 

 

"Mmmm," Jensen sighed against Jared's face as his lips caressed his cheek. "This is nice."

 

Jared turned to his side and looked up into Jensen's face, "Yeah, it is." He lifted his head and kissed him lightly. Their mouths slid together, slow and sensual at first, lust and passion driven as the kiss deepened. Jared moaned into Jensen's mouth as Jensen pushed him onto his back. He slid his hand up his well defined chest, his fingers circling his nipple, then slowly making it’s way back down. He slid his hand inside his shirt ghosting his fingertips around Jared’s navel, the gentle action making his breaths quicker, his kisses deeper.

 

Jensen pulled away from Jared's mouth, lavishing kisses down his neck - sucking and biting on the tender flesh, but not hard enough to mark him. "You're so beautiful," Jensen moaned. "I love kissing your mouth, it was made for this kind of attention."

 

They laid on the ground, sharing lazy kisses, getting to know one another's bodies. Jensen tried to back off before things went too far, but his body seemed to take over his mind and he rolled completely on top of Jared, kneeing his legs apart so that they were flush against one another. He rocked his hips slowly against Jared’s growing erection, eliciting a small whimper from him. Jensen slid his hand between their bodies and rubbed Jared’s crotch while still thrusting against him. His moans were building, becoming louder. He pulled his lips away from Jared, his body began to shake, he gasped loud, throaty “mmm’s” along with the occasional panted “uhh” or “ohh”, his eyes never leaving Jared’s. 

 

Jared was moaning, his hands up the back of Jensen’s shirt, fingertips caressing his muscles. “Oh, Jen – oh God, you’re…” Jared wasn't able to finish a sentence or even form a coherent thought.

 

Jensen came hard, thrusting his hips into the muscled body beneath him, soaking through his jeans. Jared gasped and fell over the edge at the sound of Jensen's release. 

 

Those pale green eyes looked down into the brownish green ones beneath him, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't meant to - to let it go this far. I hope that you're not..." 

 

Jared pressed his lips against Jensen's full, red, swollen kissed-out lips, his tongue pressing through, tasting everything that was purely Jensen. "S'ok, wouldn't have done it unless its what I wanted."

 

~

 

They shared more caresses and more kisses until the ringing phone brought them from their interlude.

 

"Yeah," Jensen said, perhaps a little more hateful than he intended. "Yes ma'am. We'll be back in about an hour, hour and a half." He shut his cell. "That was Carol, she said dinner is almost ready. Figured I'd tell her it would take longer, so we could...uh, clean ourselves up."

 

Jared chuckled. "Yeah, my clothes are a mess."

 

"You ok? I mean, you don't feel pressured?"

 

"No, I'm good,” Jared said, leaning in and kissing him again.

 

~X~X~

 

Jensen didn't come to dinner. Jared was a bit thrown with his disappearing act.

 

"You ok, sweetheart?" Carol inquired. 

 

Jared only nodded. 

 

"Well, you don't seem ok."

 

"I'm fine, really," he told her.

 

Carol smiled. She knew that her surrogate grandson was feeling something that scared the hell out of him. Something that he hadn't let himself feel for quite sometime.

 

"So, you have a nice ride today?"

 

Jared slightly blushed. "Yeah, it was nice. Beautiful day. We were out there for a while. That small lake you have is beautiful. I may have to hit Jensen up to go fishing."

 

"He stocked it up with some good fresh water catfish. Should be about time to get some of them out, so you should ask him."

 

"Where is he, I mean, do you know why he isn't here? He said he would be coming in a little bit."

 

"Well, Jensen's a complicated person, sometimes."

 

"How so?"

 

"Well, he came here to my ranch about three years ago. He'd was pretty bad off. I've never seen someone in such bad shape. He's been here ever since."

 

"You mean he was a guest?" Jared asked surprised.

 

Carol nodded. "He was. Like I said, he just stayed. I think that the place here, all the beauty, the horses, I don’t know, it helped him heal. He won’t let me pay him for all the work he does here. Says he don’t need it. Then the little shit went and paid my loan off at the bank last year. And let me tell you, that wasn’t a cheap price tag! He’s a good man, and after everything he’s been through…”

 

“You love him, huh?” Jared asked.

 

“I do. That’s why I want to know what your intentions are.”

 

Jared smiled. His intentions? Even he didn’t even know what his intentions were. 

 

"Can I be blunt Jared?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

"I know you don't need his money, so I know that isn't what you're up to, but if you're not serious about him..." she paused as she looked down at her plate and moved the stew she had made with her fork. "Do you - are you interested in him?"

 

"Yeah, I mean...I like him. A lot."

 

"Like him? What do you mean 'like' him. Does that mean that you want a relationship with him, or does that mean you just want to fool around with him?" she asked bluntly. "Because if you hurt him, I'll bounce your ass off of this ranch so fast that it will burn for a month!" Carol finished as she pointed her fork towards him.

 

“I don’t know. I just came out of a relationship that ended badly, so I don’t know what I’m ready for. But I know I like being with him. I like being near him.” Jared was tempted to tell her that yes, it was he who initiated their initial kiss, but that it was Jensen who had been coming on strong since. But he thought better of that and decided to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Just be upfront with him. If you aren’t looking for a relationship, don’t let this go any further. He hasn’t been interested in anyone since I’ve known him. Don’t get me wrong, he’s had dates, and even a few overnight guests, but nothing serious.”

 

Jared scooted his chair back and stood, "Do you know where he is? I'd really like to talk to him."

 

"He's probably in the barn. Whenever he feels down, he goes in there to be with his horses." 

 

Jared excused himself and headed out the door toward the barn, intent on finding out just what Jensen wanted, if he was in this for more than just a fling, and most importantly, why he was avoiding him.

 

 

When Jared came into the barn, he found Jensen sitting on a large bail of hay, leaning back against another, his head hung low. “What ya doin’ out here all alone?” he asked.

 

Jensen was startled out of deep thought, “You scared me,” he said, not looking up.

 

“Sorry,” Jared said as he took a seat beside him on the next bail. “You alright?”

 

Jensen didn’t answer.

 

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier today. Take it easy,” Jared said hotly, getting up and heading to the barn doors.

 

A hand came down on his shoulder and spun him around. Jared was pissed, no question about it. When his body came around from the harsh turn, he was ready to let him have it, that is until he saw his eyes. They were red-rimmed. He’d been crying. 

 

“What is it?” Jared asked, his hands automatically coming up to cup Jensen's face.

 

“I – I’m sorry. I know I came onto you really fast and hard. You’re gorgeous, and I wanted you. I thought that we’d have some fun together and that would be it, but after today…I just…”

 

“You like me more than just a fling?” Jared finished.

 

Jensen nodded and turned away, “And it scares the hell outta me.”

 

Jared walked up behind him and snaked his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry. I’m scared, too. Carol said that you were really messed up when you came here. You wanna talk about it?”

 

“I’ve never told anyone about it. Not even Carol. She could tell from looking at me that it was bad. But I never really offered an explanation to her, and she never asked.”

 

“I’m here if you want to talk about it, but I’m not pushing. Just when you’re ready.”

 

“I want to tell you,” Jensen said holding out his hand. Jared grasped his hand, and Jensen gave a light tug. leading them outside toward the woods. 

 

“I met David when I was 23. He was...” Jensen gave a laugh. “He was something else. He swept me off of my feet. I had never even looked at a guy until him. I had never had attention like that from anyone. The first year was something out of a fairy tale, ya know? It was fantastic. I fell for him hard.”

 

Jared squeezed his hand tighter, his way of sending reassurance that Jensen could go on, that he was there for him.

 

“It wasn’t until we moved in together that it got bad. At first it was just rude comments, like – “did you gain weight?” or “maybe you should think about going to the gym”. He’d tell me that I was lucky to have someone like him, because nobody else would want me. He’d tell me that it was no wonder I was a virgin when we met, and no wonder I never had a serious relationship – you know crap like that. Then one day, he didn’t like something that I said, and he hit me.”

 

“Why did you stay?”

 

“Because I loved him, because I believed that I was worthless. It’s funny how someone’s words can destroy a person.”

 

Jared stopped walking. “So when Carol said that you were in bad shape, she mean physically as well as emotionally?”

 

“Yeah, he almost killed me. I had gone out with some of the girls from my office. We had drinks and were just having a good time. One of them asked me to dance. She knew that I was in a relationship with a man, and we were only friends…so what was the harm, right? David showed up just as a slow song came on. We just cuddled up and kept dancing.” Jensen looked down, “He put me in the hospital for a few days. My parents even came up to see me, something that they hadn’t done since I came out to them. It took them convincing me that I was worth it to press charges against him. Sent him to jail for attempted murder because of the severity of my injuries."

 

“Why didn’t you fight back? I mean, you're in shape…you have one hell of a body – all muscle.”

 

Jensen laughed. “I didn’t back then, I was quite skinny! I’ve only developed since I’ve been here. I fell in love with this place, I came here on the advice of a friend and stayed. I sold my company and I've been here ever since. I still sometimes think that I was lucky. If it weren't for my parents, I probably would have let him sucker me back in. If someone tells you that you're wortless and pathet.." Jensen's voice broke. He cleared his throat, and continued. "Pathetic, you start to believe it."

 

Jared pulled Jensen to him and hugged him close to his body. “I’m sorry that you had to go through something like that. I hope you know now that he was an idiot, and that you are beautiful, and hot and sexy, and…”

 

Jensen moved slightly away and kissed him. It was slow, but passionate. Tender. Loving. When they pulled apart, he cleared his throat. “Um, I uh, I – I want to make love to you. I want to know every part of your body. I want to taste every inch of you. I want to get lost in your touch.”

 

Jared smiled, “I would like that. I want you, too.”

 

Hand in hand they turned and started the walk back to the house.

 

~X~X~

 

They walked up the front steps of the house and entered. Jensen pulled him to the left of the staircase. “My room is under the stairs.”

 

They walked inside together, Jared shutting the door. “Uh, I’ve never…” he said shaking his head. 

 

Jensen smiled pulling him to his mouth. “I know,” he whispered before their lips touched.

 

They stood in the middle of the room and kissed while their hands roamed gently over each other. Jensen pulled Jared’s shirt up, and he lifted his arms as Jensen pulled it over his head. He walked him back toward the bed. When the back of Jared’s leg came into contact with the bed, they fell onto it.

 

“Sorry,” Jensen giggled. “Did I hurt you?”

 

Jared started kissing him again, pulling his shirt off. 

 

“Huh-uh,” he mumbled into his mouth. 

 

Jensen pushed him down on the bed, laying on top of him, his hands busy with the button and fly of Jared’s jeans. He snaked his hand inside, Jared gasping as his hand circled his throbbing cock.

 

“Damn,” Jensen whispered, “impressive.”

 

Jared laughed and pulled his mouth back to his. Jensen’s lips slid down his neck, sucking and biting softly, as his hand slid out of his lover's jeans. Jared whimpered at the loss of contact, causing Jensen to smile against his neck. 

 

His mouth roamed lower to his chest, finding Jared’s nipples. By the time he was done, both buds were red from being tongued and bitten.

 

Jensen came up to his knees, straddling Jared as he began to inch off his jeans, Jared lifting to quicken the stripping. Once he was gloriously naked, Jared sat up and started unbuckling Jensen’s belt, popping the button, lowering the zipper. His hands slid into his boxers and grasped his ass, while pulling his jeans lower. They began kissing again, Jensen pushing him back down on the bed while kicking off the jeans that had finally gotten down to the back of his knees.

 

He rocked his hardness against Jared's, moans escaping both their mouths. Jared spread his legs wider, allowing complete access to his body. "Wanna feel you in me."

 

Jensen tried turning him over onto his stomach, "No, I want to see you when you make love to me."

 

"Not a good position for your first time."

 

"Wanna see you."

 

Jensen lowered his head and kissed him as he pulled one of Jared's legs up around his waist, his other hand fumbling in the nightstand. When he produced a condom, Jared pulled it from his hands. "No, don't want any barriers."

 

"But I've had partners that I don't..."

 

"Just me and you from now on, right?" Jared asked him.

 

Jensen nodded, his hand slipping back into the nightstand, this time producing a bottle of lube. He popped the top and poured some into his hand, slicking his fingers thoroughly. When he slipped one inside Jared's body, he immediately tensed. Jensen leaned down and kissed him lightly, "Relax for me baby, I won't hurt you."

 

He searched around, finding the small bundle of nerves inside that caused Jared to almost buck him off of the bed. "D-d-d-do th-that again..." Jared pleaded.

 

Jared barely winced when he added another finger inside him. "Jen, want you, need you now."

 

Jensen raised the bottle of lube and poured more into his hands, slicking up his cock, then positioned it at his opening. Jared's face screwed up and he pulled away as Jensen entered his body. "Hurts," he gasped. 

 

Jensen stilled his movements, letting Jared adjust to his size. "I know baby, I'm sorry. Just relax for me. Look at me," he asked. "Jared, open your eyes and look at me."

 

Jared relaxed his face and looked into Jensen eyes. "Relax for me. You're tensing up, that makes it hurt. Just relax," he said soothingly, kissing his face, and neck. "You're so beautiful," he spoke softly into Jared's ear as he slowly pushed in further. 

 

Jared tried to stop resisting him, but his body was to tensed against the intrusion of Jensen's huge erection. Jensen pressed his mouth against Jared's and kissed him slow and gentle, not moving inside him. 

 

Jared undulated his hips, and cried out, "jesusfuckinghellohmygod!!" The movement had caused Jensen's dick to brush his prostate. "Move, please move," he requested.

 

He slid slowly out, all the way until just the head of his cock was left buried inside him, and plunged back in. "Feel so good, love this, love you!" Jensen panted. Jared's eyes snapped open, looking up into Jensen's eyes again. Jensen, apparently unaware of what he had just said, continued making love to him, sliding in and out of his body. 

 

His cock hit Jared's sweet spot dead on, causing the younger man's eyes to roll back in his head, making him yell Jensen's name loud enough to wake the next state. 

 

His body began to shake, and nonsense words were spilling from his lips. Jensen knew that he was close, he grasped Jared's hard flesh in his hand and began to pump in time with his thrusts. They both came spectacularly and together, their bodies thrusting against the other as the final throes of their orgasms waved through them.

 

Jared groaned as his lover slid from his body, rolling to his side of the bed. "Jen?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Did you mean it?" Jared asked, afraid that he would say 'mean what?'

 

"Yes. I meant it. I know it doesn't make sense, but I know what I feel. I know we have only known each other for two days, but I know you enough to know that I love you."

 

Jared rolled to his side and snuggled into Jensen, his head resting on his chest. "I love you, too."

 

~X~X~

 

Two weeks had passed, both men getting to know one another, falling deeper in love. When Jared asked Jensen to come to California with him, he jumped at the chance. He was packing up the last things in his room. Jared was leaning on the doorway frame. "You ok?"

 

Jensen looked up, "Yeah, just a little sad. I'm gonna miss the place. I'm gonna miss Carol and my horse."

 

Jared walked forward and wrapped his arms around his lover, "I'm sorry that you're sad. But we'll be back in a few months to visit. She told you she'd never let your room go to someone else."

 

Jensen's body quivered slightly. "I'm sorry that I'm upset. I hope that you don't think that I'm..." 

 

"Shhhh," Jared caressed his lips with his own. "I know that you're glad to come with me to California, but it's perfectly understandable that you're upset to leave your home. It's fine. It doesn't hurt my feelings."

 

Jensen hugged him tighter. "I love you, ya know?"

 

"I know you do, I love you too."

 

~end


End file.
